fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Ninja
The Giant Ninja is well, a Giant Ninja, and a character in Universe 986. Appearance The Giant Ninja looks like a ninja, but giant. Best appearance section ever right?. History Origins N' Stuff The Giant Ninja was a superhero hailing from Nebula N59, that occasionally defended Japan from monsters and such, fighting for justice and kicking ass. He eventually retired after. a lengthy career when the Ultramen, Kamen Riders, and Sentai teams took over his job. Feeling there wasn't much left for him in Japan, he moved to America where he met T-Rex. The two became friends quickly and would regail stories of their adventures to one another, and fight bad guys every now and then, which reminded Giant Ninja of the old days. Giant Ninja would also introduce his brother, Ninja-7 to T-Rex and their friends, and he quickly joined their group. Giant Ninja found heroics to be his calling, and continued to do so. Being in a Video Game Wanting to start a career in video games like Ultraman and the Power Rangers, Giant Ninja agreed to be in T-Rex Adventure. Surpsingly, he did not complain about his character playing almost exactly like Ultraman, as he respected the hero's martial arts skills. When the game's events were oddly mirrored in real life, Giant Ninja helped T-Rex to defeat Evil T-Rex and all the other villains. Godzilla vs T-Rex Although not appearing directly, Giant Ninja attended Acacius's funeral shortly after Godzilla and and T-Rex's battle with Bagan, completing the monster's swordsmanship. Invasion of Monster Island When Imitation Imitation Ultraman invaded Monster Island, Giant Ninja helped fend off his forces. He was slightly annoyed at not getting to battle the alien himself. T-Rex vs Edgy T-Rex Also when Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge showed up with his army of Edgelords, Giant Ninja helped the inhabitants of Monster Island, where he was living at the time, to defeat said army, commenting that the Edgelords were very unskilled fighters T-Rex vs The Illuminati When The Illuminati was trying to kill T-Rex, Giant Ninja helped fight them off, and later celebrated with the others when they were defeated. The battle against the Trilopods Like many of earth's other heroes, Giant Ninja helped battle the Trilopods and defeat Matiga. Trumpzilla vs the World Like all the other Kaiju on Monster Island, Giant Ninja aided in killing Trumpzilla. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Giant Ninja was in this thing even though the story never mentioned him. Just go with it. Disappearance Although he already showed up less than many of T-Rex's other allies, usually due to other gigs, Giant Ninja has mysteriously disappeared under unknown circumstances and had not been seen since. T-Rex often ponders where he is, but his life remains too chaotic to set out to search for him. The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Giant Ninja is slated to make a return in this series at some point. Abilities * Sword - Sword. * Ninja Skills * Ninja Magic * Ancient Ninja Electric Guitar * Tokuhero Beam. Giant Ninja crosses his arms and a beam is fired that can destroy most monsters in one shot. * Size Change. Giant Ninja can change size at will, he just doesn't. * Flight * Acrobatics * Martial Arts * Throwing Stars * Belt Beam: Giant Ninja can sometimes don a completely normal belt, which he can fire a beam from the buckle of. * Motorcycle: He likes to ride in style * Smoke Bombs * Posion Darts * Other Ninja things Trivia * Giant Ninja is somewhat of a parody of Ultraman and other tokusatsu heroes, but isn't really that much. * Giant Ninja is yet another random character mentioned on a few Universe 986 pages that never had a page until recently. * I probably put this guy in some other stuff so I'll update this page over time. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Superheroes Category:Ninjas Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Aliens